Crystal ball
by AshHole7660
Summary: Professor Trelawney has a strange premonition about Draco during the last few weeks of school. Draco tries his hardest to figure out what exactly she saw, with no success. Little did he know, this one small premonition will change his life in the eyes of the wizarding world forever. Based on the "Draco is a werewolf" fan theory. Three part songfic short story COMPLETE!
1. part 1 - Crystal Ball

_I used to like to walk the straight and narrow line_  
 _I used to think that everything was fine_  
 _Sometimes I'd sit and gaze for days through sleepless dreams_  
 _All alone and trapped in time_  
 _All alone and trapped in time_

 _I wonder what tomorrow has in mind for me_  
 _Or am I even in it's mind at all_  
 _Perhaps I'll get a chance to look ahead and see_  
 _Soon as I find myself a crystal ball_  
 _Soon as I find myself a crystal ball_

 _But tell me, tell me where I'm going_  
 _I don't know where I've been_  
 _Tell me, tell me, won't you tell me_  
 _And then tell me again_  
 _My heart is breaking, my body's aching_  
 _And I don't know where to go_  
 _So tell me, tell me, won't you tell me_  
 _I just gotta know_

 _Crystal ball_  
 _There's so many things I need to know_  
 _Crystal ball_  
 _There's so many things I've gotta know_  
 _Crystal ball_  
 _Won't you tell me please before I go?_  
 _Crystal ball_

 _~Crystal ball - Styx_

* * *

 _Crystal Ball - Part 1_

It all started in divination class. Professor Trelawney was droning on about palm reading while the bored students pretended to listen, anticipating the nearing summer holiday. Draco yawned, looking at the sun soaked grounds out the window, He was so distracted he almost didn't notice when the professor stopped in front of him.

"Are you paying attention Mr. Malfoy?" She asked, causing him to jump, He sneered, the corner of his mouth pulling into a sarcastic smirk.

"I suppose I wasn't. You were saying something about hands?" The class snickered as Trelawney threw her hand up to silence them.

"Alright, I'll use you as a demonstration then." She said, holding out her hands. He looked at her for a second while his friends elbowed him and laughed. He dramatically rolled his eyes and placed his hands in hers. Then it happened. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as soon as their fingers touched. The air in the room became hostile and thick, choking off his breath. Trelawney's grasp on his hands tightened, and she began to gasp, a horrible, throaty sound. All eyes turned to face Malfoy, who looked completely horrified, his silver eyes staring at the seer, wide and unblinking. The seconds ticked away, feeling like hours. After a few more moments, a harsh breath entered her lungs and she broke contact, staring at Draco in horror. Silence filled the room, all eyes on Draco and the eccentric professor.

"What the hell was that?" Draco snapped, his face draining of all its color. Trelawney was silent for another moment before snapping out of her trance, saying quietly,

"It was nothing my dear boy." She paused, stepping back from the sixteen year old. "Class dismissed." The students slowly gathered their books and lazily shuffled out of the class, their eyes still trained on the young Malfoy. He sneered back at them, mumbling a few curse words under his breath as he walked out of the room.

"Wow Malfoy, you looked spooked!" Blaise laughed, punching Draco playfully in the shoulder.

"You don't actually believe her rubbish do you?" Pansy asked, catching up to the duo. Draco forced a weak laugh, worry laced in his silver eyes.

"Of course not, don't be stupid." He snapped. "She is just trying to scare me into paying attention in her worthless class." His two friends gave him doubtful looks. "It's the truth. Sod off!" He let the words roll easily enough off his tongue, but he barley believed them himself. He followed his friends to the great hall, hoping his worry wasn't obvious to the rest of the school.

* * *

"That was real strange what happened in Trelawney's class, don't ya think?" Ron said through a mouthful of bread. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"She is a sham." She started. "She probably faked something to scare him."

"I don't know Hermione." Harry cut in, looking at his fluffy haired friend. "I kind of agree with Ron on this one, her actions were almost identical as when she told me about Sirius getting into Hogwarts back in third year." The trio snuck a quick glance at the Slytherin table.

"Malfoy seems troubled about it." Hermione pointed out, turning back to the table. The three sat silently in thought for a moment, trying to think of what to do about the situation. Their eyes trailed up to the staff table, taking note that Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Trelawney were all absent. With a silent agreement, the trio stood up, briskly walking out of the great hall, taking heed to stay in the shadows lest they run into the missing professors or Filch. They made their way up the stairs to the third floor corridor, where whispers could be heard further down the hall. The three students froze, concealing themselves in the shadows.

"What exactly did you see Sybil?" Dumbledore's soothing voice floated over the stagnant air in the corridor. Professor Trelawney's shaken voice could be heard, yet the trio had to strain their ears to hear.

"His alignment is not what we originally thought it to be, he is very conflicted."

"Conflicted? So what exactly does that mean?" McGonagall asked.

"I am not exactly sure."

"I'm sorry, but I just don't believe that." McGonagall said skeptically.

"Was there more to this vision?" Dumbledore asked once again.

"Yes. You-know-who is taking refuge at Malfoy manner over the summer. He is angry with the Malfoys, specifically Draco's shift in alignment. He plans on punishing them, using Draco and another death eater. Draco's safety is in jeopardy."

"Did you see anything else? How will he be harmed?" McGonagall asked, the first traces of concern dripping like venom from her tongue.

"It was blurry. I saw a full moon, but was pulled back right after that." The professors grew silent and began walking away, leaving the trio with more questions than answers. They slowly made their way back to the Gryffindor common room in silence. They reached the portrait and made their way into the common room, sitting in front of the fireplace.

"So Malfoy is going to be punished on the full moon…I think?" Ron enquired, scratching his ginger scalp.

"I'm more concerned with why he is being punished." Hermione cut in. "She says his alignment changed. So he plans to fight on our side in the war?" Harry shrugged, wringing his hands together and staring off into the heat from the fireplace.

"It's hard to tell. I guess keep an eye on him." He stated. "Now we know where Voldemort is hiding though. We should go there and try to stop this. If we can save Malfoy, maybe we can get him and some of the other slytherins to fight against him on our side. We need all the help we can get." The trio nodded in unison in silent agreement. Their minds made up, they had a lot of work to do the next few weeks, and they started almost immediately in planning their ambush on the Dark lord and his cohorts.

* * *

"Draco, you haven't eaten much these last few weeks. Is here, is everything okay?" Pansy asked on their last day of class at breakfast. He toyed with his plate of eggs, taking a small nibble and theatrically rolling his eyes at his female companion.

"I'm fine, just studying a lot for exams." Blaise laughed, swiping the book out from under Draco's hands, playing keep-away with Pansy.

"He's still hung up on that fake premonition that bugger Trelawney made a few weeks ago." Draco scowled, ripping the book out of his friend's hands and setting it neatly with the rest of his books.

"I am not, just curious is all."

"Your eyes and voice betray you Draco." Pansy teased. Draco's scowl grew as he shoved his books into his bag.

"Sod off. I'm just trying to get better grades." He stormed away, anger boiling over like a red heat through his pores. He wanted to deny the fear instilled in him by the eccentric divination teacher, but summer started at the end of the day, and he knew who was taking refuge in his house. He had a horrible sinking feeling in his gut that the vision had something to do with it. He walked into the bathroom. He turned the faucet on and splashed ice cold water on his face. Looking up into the mirror, he stared at his reflection, seeing a wide eyed, terrified face staring back at him. He didn't want to be a death eater. He wanted to fight, to break the evil Malfoy mold. He wondered if her vision had anything to do with him accepting the mark. He wondered if she saw how reluctant and unwilling he was to accept it. Draco felt sick to his stomach, splashing water on his face once again. Shaking his head, he turned to walk out of the bathroom, trying to keep his composure. He was dreading the summer, and the dramatic changes to his life that were about to be made.

* * *

The end of the day came and went and before anyone could even blink, the golden trio was boarding the Hogwarts express, headed to their homes for the summer. Harry and Ron were going to stay at Grimmauld place with the rest of the order, Hermione staying with her parents until the two weeks bringing the full moon passed and they would sneak into Malfoy manor. Ron was reluctant to save the spoiled Malfoy heir, but Hermione and Harry convinced him that if they could save Draco from whatever Voldemort subjected him too, they could get more fighters on their side for the approaching war. Malfoy had an influence over some other slytherins, and maybe if he joined the order others would as well.

"So we have two weeks until the full moon?" Ron asked looking out the window at the darkness blanketed land.

"So it seems." Harry shrugged, wringing his hands. "We can discuss our strategy once we settle in." Ron nodded.

"Make sure you both write me with details. I'll get some research done and gather all the necessary materials." Hermione turned back to the window. A sullen sadness washed over the train cabin, and the three fell silent, preparing for the ambush.

* * *

"I just don't understand!" Draco sighed, looking into his crystal ball again, frustration staining his face. He sat alone in his compartment, fawning over his divination books, desperately trying to get a glimpse of the vision with no success. "Please just show me a little bit." He lowered his voice to a defeated whisper. "I just want to know." Draco pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Why couldn't he get it? Everything else came to him with little to no effort, but he couldn't even get the crystal ball to stir. He slammed his fist into the window, his knuckles throbbing, knowing his time was coming near. He leaned his head against the cool glass window, watching the tops of the pine trees pass by as the train zoomed to kings cross station. His thoughts were racing, making his heart crash against his ribcage. He slowly lifted his head, picking the crystal ball back up and planning it in his lap, staring into it once again. He was so focused he didn't notice the door open. His two friends entered the cabin.

"Seriously Draco, give it up. Obviously she was just trying to scare you." Pansy said, putting her hand on his knee in a friendly gesture.

"She clearly did a good job." Blaise snorted, taking the crystal ball and tossing it in the air. "Let it go. It was all fake. Draco exhaled loudly.

"You two just don't understand. Things are going to change over the summer. I am going to change over the summer. Things will never be the same and I don't know if I want them to change." Pansy looked at her friend, rubbing his shoulder slowly, trying to calm him.

"What's going on Draco? You know you can tell us anything. We won't judge you." Draco put his hand to his forehead, trying to control the shaking in his shoulders.

"I...I don't want to be a death eater. I know it sounds stupid, but I don't. He is taking refuge at the manor all summer, and I want to just run. I don't want that mark on my arm Pans…but I already know I have no choice." The three sat silently for a moment, lost in thought. The air felt thick, almost restricting their breathing.

"I don't want to be a death eater either." Blaise said, breaking the silence. Draco looked at his friend, almost feeling guilty for feeling relieved.

"Me either. It's all just pressure from the family. We are having the same problems and thoughts. You aren't alone Draco."

"I want to know what that vision was, if I did something terrible. She looked so scared; I don't understand how anyone could fake that. I…I just want to know. Maybe I could prevent it." The slytherins nodded in agreement. Draco put his crystal ball back in his bag as the train pulled into kings cross; ready to regurgitate the hundreds of students inside it, eager to begin their summer, save six students, who were dreading their summer, knowing their lives would never be the same.

* * *

"Okay, so we are going to use the cloak to get into Malfoy manor, grab Malfoy and aparate out of there to a secluded area and figure it out from there?" Ron asked, trying to make sense of their plan.

"Yes, but don't forget the paralysis bomb your brothers gave us." Hermione added, placing her suitcase down on the floor. "If spells aren't enough we just throw this and they will freeze in their place." Harry nodded, taking a bite of the biscuit he was holding.

"Exactly, that will give us enough time to grab him and get out of there." He stated. Hermione tapped her chin with a neatly trimmed fingernail.

"I still think we should bring other members with us." Hermione said. "Plus, what will we do with Malfoy when we get out of the manor?" Harry adjusted his glasses, nose wrinkled in concentration.

"I didn't think ahead that far. I'm sure he can figure out where to go. He may not actually be on Voldemort's side, but that doesn't mean he would want to be stuck with us, and the same goes for everyone else."

"That's true, I never thought of that." Ron got off the bed and paced around the room. The sun was slowly going down, the full moon just a few hours away.

"We should start any last minute preparations before leaving. Hermione walked out of the room, leaving the two boys alone. Ron continued to pace back and forth, his nervousness showing on his face.

"I really hope this premonition was real and not just Trelawney being…well herself." Harry wrung his hands together.

"That's what I'm afraid of." He bit his lips, twirling his wand in his fingers. The thought crossed his mind many times before, but for some reason Harry believed her. He looked out the window, his emerald eyes focusing on the sinking sun on the horizon.

"Ron, get Hermione, its time."

* * *

"Straighten your tie Draco, what is wrong with you today?" Lucius snapped, sending ice through Draco's veins. He scowled, his spirits soured. "You know today is a big day, today you…"

"Accept my mark, I know." He snapped, eyeing his father who he once idolized. "I don't see how it's that big of a de…" He didn't get to finish his sentence. He felt a hand smack the back of his head, spots dancing in front of his eyes.

"It IS a big deal. We have already disgraced him enough already. For your sake you better prove your worthiness to accept this mark." Draco blankly stared ahead, his stomach feeling heavy, like it was full of cement.

"You mean for your sake. I've done nothing to disgrace our name." Lucius furrowed his brow, the anger boiling over until his face turned a furious shade of red. He pushed Draco up against the wall, his hands on either side of his head.

"You will do well to hold your tongue." He growled, his face distorted in anger. Dropping his voice into a threatening whisper, he said,

"I'm not sure what's gotten into you or who put foolish ideas in your head, but it would be very smart of you to shape up before you get hurt. Stop acting so insolent…"

"Lucius! Stop!" Narcissa stormed into the room, lightly pulling her husband away from their son, running soothing hands down his arms.

"He is probably just nervous. This is a big change in his life. He will adjust, I swear." She rubbed soothing circles into his back. Lucius seemed to relax a bit, his face returning to its stoic glare. "Go on down, the meeting will begin soon. I'll bring him down." Lucius turned on his heel and stormed out of the room, leaving Draco alone with his mother. He turned to her, his heart breaking when he saw tears in her eyes.

"Oh Draco…" She started, moving in to embrace her son. "I am so sorry; I wish I could take you away from all of this, away from the evil. I am a horrible mother, bringing a child into a world of prejudice and hate." Draco put his arm around his mother.

"It's okay…it will all be okay." He didn't know if his words were true, but he wanted nothing more than to make his mother feel better. They broke their embrace and looked at each other for a moment, ice blues staring into dark browns. She straightened his tie and suit, making sure all the creases were out.

"You have turned into such a handsome young man Draco." she admired her son, his eyes showing a rare softness. : I just want you to know, no matter where you go or which path you choose, I will always support and love you." She lightly kissed his forehead, motioning him out the door,

"Thank you mother." He smiled, walking out the door to join his friends, other death eaters, the dark lord, to be forced to accept the mark with Pansy and Blaise, and change is life forever.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione slipped under the cloak outside the manor, their hearts racing so hard they almost burst out their chests. They saw the death eaters gathered outside waiting to get in, and they joined them, keeping a short distance behind them. The doors opened and the death eaters began to file in, taking a deep breath to calm their nerves as they approached the door, quickly slipping inside silently. They waited a moment before continuing forward.

"Made it." Harry whispered. "Pay attention to everything. When his punishment comes, you know what to do." Again, Ron and Hermione nodded a silent agreement, trying to avoid being heard. They made their way into the dining hall, their hearts sinking in fear when they were face to face with Voldemort and his minions.

* * *

"Yes, yes welcome all." Voldemort calmly said to the crowd as they were making their way to seats situated around a large dining room table. "Today is a very special day, Now, I know all of you are expecting your children to be given the mark today, but there has been a change of plans." There was a confused silence floating around the room as Blaise, Pansy and Draco exchanged glances. Voldemort continued,

"As most of you know, I do not take failure lightly. Mr. Malfoy has failed me for the last time. We need to make an example out of them so we have no more failures." Draco felt his stomach drop. This was the vision Trelawney had. It wasn't him getting his mark. It wasn't him becoming a death eater and pledging alliance to Voldemort. It was his parents being punished; He felt the color drain from his face as he glanced at Pansy and Blaise, their faces showing similar horror. Lucius stood, a sickening pleading look in his eyes, making Draco feel nauseous.

"My Lord, I know I have failed in the past, but with Draco joining ranks our family will return back to its prime. I give you my word." Bellatrix could be heard cackling, a sound that made his veins freeze, Voldemort's lips slowly curled into a smile.

"Oh but Lucius, Draco is the very center of your families…disappointments." All eyes in the room shifted to Draco, who did all he could to hide the horror and terror on his face. Pansy and Blaise looked horrified, the other death eaters looked gleeful, hungry for the torture he was about to endure.

"But my lord," Lucius said once again, "He has not yet accepted his mark or participated in a mission. How has he caused our names disappointments?" He glared at his son. Voldemort laughed a horrifying sound.

"Oh Lucius, you fail to notice his alliance has changed. His faith lies elsewhere. He has betrayed us for the side of the blood traitors and the muggle borns. He is no longer with us." The eyes began to tunnel into Draco very soul, his veins freezing. The seconds felt like hours, dozens of eyes on him. He wanted to disappear; to become invisible. He could barely hear anything, his head in a terrified fog. He was about to die, he just knew it.

"We have a punishment worse than death my boy." He laughed. "Do you know what day it is today?" Draco tried to swallow in his throat, failing.

"No…" He simply said. His secret feelings were out; he felt no need to be polite.

"Tonight, the full moon will shine above us. In a few moments, the sun will set, and our comrade Fenrir will transform. He will make another pup, and you will no longer be a pure blood wizard. You will no longer be accepted by either side, an outcast, people will fear and avoid you; you will be a beast of the night." Draco's eyes widened more and more as the dark lord spoke. Fenrir stood up, an evil smart plastered to his face; rotten teeth snarling like a rabid animal. Before anyone could blink, his body contorted, his face growing into a snout, hair covering his body. His hands and feet cracked, mangled sharp claws replacing his appendages. Draco felt a sick fear fill his entire body, fear causing him to shake.

"Restrain him." Voldemort said calmly. Bellatrix grabbed his arms, holding him in place, her evil cackle ghosting across the back of his neck, making the hairs stand at attention. This was it, he was about to be thrown out, He would be alone. Karma at his finest he guessed.

"Please, just take me! Banish him and take me!" Narcissa pleaded, tears streaming down his face. Lucius shook his head; glaring at his son and pulling his wife back down into her seat.

"He betrayed his family. We have no power over this. What a shame…our own blood betraying us. He's getting what he deserves." Narcissa glared at her husband, keeping silent as she weaped the tears of a mother about to lose her son. Pansy was hysterically crying, Blaise rubbing her arms trying to calm her down, swallowing down his own tears that were threatening to escape his tear ducts.

Draco looked into the golden yellow eyes of the beast in front of him, trying not to faint.

"This is it I suppose." He said, the shakiness in his voice betraying him. He would rather die than have tainted blood, let alone the pain of being a werewolf, a social outcast in every rank. He closed his eyes, his doom raining down on him like a thunder storm. "This is it…"

* * *

"Expelliarmus!" Harry fired at Bellatrix, knocking her away from Draco. Ron and Hermione stood behind him, wands raised. The table of death eaters stared at the trio, wands raised.

"Put down your wands." Voldemort said calmly, rising to his feet. "We must welcome our guests. I presume you are here to save young mister Malfoy? Harry potter and company; the blood traitor and the muggle born, always there to save the day."

"If someone is in need, we will be there." Harry yelled. Voldemort laughed a cold, evil sound. The trio stood their ground, wands raised, unflinching. The room was stagnant with the stench of hate, neither side moving, frozen in time.

"Weasley, look out!" Blaise yelled, firing a spell at a death eater approaching the red haired teen from behind. The room exploded, spells firing left and right; the six teens against a room of death eaters. Blaise and pansy joined the Gryffindor heroes, Blaise covering Ron and Pansy working along with Hermione to fight off a hoard of death eaters. Harry ran to Draco, who had just sent a spell at a death eater coming after him.

"Potter! How did you know to come here?" He yelled over the chaos, dodging a spell by mere inches.

"Trelawney's premonition." He yelled back, firing another spell. "We ran into her describing it to Dumbledore." Draco scowled as a death eater fell to the ground at his feet.

"Why the bloody hell didn't you tell me?! I was killing myself trying to figure it out!" He scowled at Harry, fury and adrenaline coursing through his veins. Voldemort stood fury in his eyes. Looking to Fenrir, he yelled

"Don't let the traitor get away! Come to me when the deed is done!" He looked Harry in the eyes, tunneling deep into his soul. "We shall meet again soon." Before harry could respond, he disappeared. The battle raged on.

"Harry, we need to get out of here!" Hermione yelled, struggling to breathe. Harry nodded, agreeing. The trio got together, motioning for Blaise and Pansy to join them. Draco started to make his way over to them, when two strong paws pulled him back, knocking him to the ground. It was Fenrir. They wrestled on the ground, Draco trying to keep the werewolf's fangs from biting into his flesh. Draco struggled to reach for his wand, which had fallen out of his hand when he was collided with the cold floor. Before he could blink, he felt a burning pain in his chest, his screams echoing in the giant room.

"Stupefy!" Hermione yelled, shooting the spell at the werewolf, knocking him unconscious. Pansy helped him to his feet.

"Hermione, use the bomb!" Ron yelled at Hermione. She grabbed the bomb out of her pocket and threw it in the middle of the room, the fog quickly spreading through the air, freezing all the death eaters in their place.

"Grab hands!" She yelled. The six teems linked hands, and with a crack aparated out of the manor, away from the carnage and evil that filled it.

* * *

The six teens landed in a field, the moon illuminating the tall grass around them. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and had they not just battled to save their lives, it may have even been peaceful. They rested a moment, catching their breath and tending to any wounds they sustained in the battle. The first to speak was Ron, breaking the calm silence.

"At least we made it out without any serious injuries." He said with a small smile. Everyone nodded in silent agreement.

"I wouldn't quite say that Weasley." Draco bitterly said. The teens turned to look at him, and felt their stomachs sink when they noticed the blood seeping through his shirt.

"Draco…" Pansy said her voice shaking as she tried to hold back tears. "Did he…" She couldn't finish. She ran to her friend and threw her hands around his neck.

"You were bitten…" Harry said approaching his old nemesis. Silver eyes looked into emerald ones, a silent confirmation made between the two boys. A small sigh escaped Draco's lips.

"Yeah…I did." He was trying his hardest to keep his hands from shaking. He was a prideful person, but he was afraid, no, terrified of the changes he was going to have to face. He was now a monster, a beast of the night. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. He knew he would never live a normal life again.

"Let's go to the order." Harry said, preparing to aparate again, "There will probably be a fight, but I know exactly who could help you.


	2. Part 2 - The Light

_Like an unsung melody_

 _The truth is waiting there for you to find it_

 _It's not a blight, but a remedy,_

 _A clear reminder of how it began_

 _Deep inside your memory_

 _Turned away as you struggled to find it_

 _You heard the call as you walked away_

 _A voice of calm from within the silence_

 _And for what seemed an eternity_

 _You wait and hoping it would call out again_

 _You heard the shadow beckoning_

 _Then your fears seemed to keep you blinded_

 _You held your guard as you walked away_

 _When you think all is forsaken,_

 _Listen to me now_

 _You need never feel broken again_

 _Sometimes darkness can show you the light_

 _An unforgivable tragedy_

 _The answer isn't where you think you'd find it_

 _Prepare yourself for the reckoning_

 _For when your world seems to crumble again_

 _Don't be afraid, don't turn away_

 _You're the one who can redefine it_

 _Don't let hope become a memory_

 _Let the shadow permeate your mind and_

 _Reveal the thoughts that were tucked away_

 _So that the door can be opened again_

 _Within your darkest memories_

 _Lies the answer if you dare to find it_

 _Don't let hope become a memory_

 _Sickening, weakening_

 _Don't let another somber pariah consume your soul_

 _You need strengthening, toughening_

 _It takes an inner dark to rekindle the fire burning in you_

 _Ignite the fire within you_

 _Don't ignore, listen to me now_

 _You need never feel broken again_

 _Sometimes darkness_

 _Can show you the light_

 _The Light - Disturbed_

* * *

 _Part 2 - The Light_

The air was thick outside Grimmauld Place while Harry, Ron and Hermione tried to think of a way to explain the three slytherin teens standing outside, waiting to gain access to the manor. They knew they wouldn't automatically be trusted or even liked, but they had nowhere else to go, and Draco was bleeding out, fast. His entire shirt was soaked through with blood, two large tears ripping through his undershirt and suit top, which had been discarded back in the field. They knew he needed help.

"I know exactly who can help you." Harry said, approaching the door. "I'm just not sure how I can explain this to them without a huge argument breaking out." Draco nodded, wincing in pain as he put pressure on the bite to try to stop the bleeding. Pansy stroked his arm, trying to comfort him.

"Lets just go in and get this over with instead of stressing out about the argument." Hermione rolled her eyes, opening the door. Harry and Ron looked at each other, beckoning Pansy, Blaise and Draco inside.

"Stay here with them. Ron and I will go get Lupin." Draco's eyebrow rose, confusion and annoyance written on his face.

"Our old professor?" He asked sarcastically. "This is rich, getting help from that mon…" He stopped himself. How could he call the man a monster when he was standing there with the same werewolf blood flowing in his veins? He was a monster too, and as reluctant he was to seek help from those he was conditioned to hate, he knew that's the only way he would get help handling it.

"Good save." Ron snapped, shooting an angry glance at the blonde. "If you want help I suggest you leave any of your slurs at the door, we don't take kindly to that around here." He snapped his mouth shut, putting his hands up in a defensive position.

"Okay, okay. I have no room to talk anymore anyway. Let's just get this over with alright?" Ron rolled his eyes, again glaring at Draco before walking away with Harry to find Remus, leaving Hermione, Draco, Blaise and Pansy alone in the musty foyer. They stood in silence for what seemed like hours. Just as the tension began to dissipate, a shout was heard down the hallway.

"You brought WHO here?" The voice yelled angrily. Harry was heard speaking with the man.

"He's changed. You don't understand. Really, just…" He sounded very frustrated, making the three teens even more nervous.

"You do know what I will make them do before they are welcome here…right?" A loud sigh could be heard as Harry, Ron and who they presumed to be Remus walked closer. They entered the foyer, the ex. Professor red in the face. He looked at Draco with a fire in his eyes that burned a hole right through Draco's soul. He pulled out a little black vial out of his pocket.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked the three, showing them the small bottle. The three nodded, and Pansy said with a shakiness in her voice that could only be caused by fear.

"It's Veritaserum sir." She said as politely as she could. He nodded, motioning for them to follow him. They walked in silence for a moment, taking in the beauty of the manor. It seemed haunting, in a way, and gave Draco the creeps.

"So…you were bitten were you? By Fenrir Greyback?" Remus asked, flashing a suspicious look behind him. Draco nodded, losing his words.

"Yes…I have." Was all he managed to choke out. He hated being such a coward, but he couldn't help it.

"Well, I'll get you bandaged up, but then we have to have a serious talk, and I think it only fair everyone else joins so you only have to do this once. Same with you two." He shot a look at Blaise and Pansy, who silently agreed.

"I'll do anything to prove we are on your side. We truly do come in peace though." Blaise said, stifling his nerves. They made their way to a large dining room, similar to the one at Malfoy manor, and Draco felt his heart sink when the table was full of people: Mad Eye Moody, every Weasley spawn, Tonks, many faces he didn't recognize.

"Well, have a seat. We will begin our interrogation with Mr. Zabini. He handed the vial to him as he grabbed bandages to begin working on Draco. He put the bottle to his lips and took a sip. The potion was hot and bitter going down his throat.

"What is your name?" Tonks asked, trying to keep her blood from boiling.

:Blaise Zabini." He answered in a monotone voice, realizing that he had no control over his tongue. She looked around the table and nodded.

"Now that we know you are who you say you are, which side do you pledge your alliance to?" She asked again.

"The light side."

"What made you decide to choose the light? It doesn't just happen overnight." Mad-eye moody asked next.

"I saw things I never want to see again, things that were so horrible even with this serum I can't fully tell you. Torture…solely for the purpose of getting a thrill out of it. Bellatrix was the worst. If she even glanced at a muggle born they got tortured for no reason other than existing, and it made me sick. I chose the light because I just don't have the dark in me." Moody nodded his head, satisfied with his answer.

"Do you have any intentions on betraying or back stabbing us?" Molly asked, looking exhausted.

"If you accept me, I am here to stay. There will be no betrayal here on my part." Remus waved his hand.

"I've heard enough from him to believe we won't be double crossed. Get the girl, Pansy Parkinson am I correct?" She nodded, taking the bottle and copying her friend, grimacing over the awful taste.

They asked her the same serious questions to Pansy, receiving the same type of answer Blaise gave.

"And last but not least, now that you are properly bandaged. That was a serious wound you sustained from him. Probably one of the worst I've seen from a werewolf bite." Draco grimaced, remembering the feeling of Fenrir's breath on his face before sinking his teeth in. The thought made shivers run up his spine.

"Take the potion Mr. Malfoy." Remus said, handing him the vial. Draco nervously looked around the room once more before putting it to his lips and taking a mouthful of the foul liquid. He forced it down, a warm feeling in his stomach as the serum settled.

"What's your full birth name?" Remus asked. Again, a warm feeling clouded his head, his tongue moving on its own.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy." He answered.

"Is your father a death eater?"

"Yes."

"Why did Fenrir Greyback attack you?" There was a hesitation. Draco swallowed, waiting for the truth to come out with his enchanted tongue. After a moment and a few swallows, his mouth finally uttered the uncontrolled words.

"I betrayed them." Remus thought for a moment, looking at the other members in the order. There were many emotions running through the room, but the most common one was written on everyone's face; confusion.

"How did you betray them?" Remus asked in a calm voice. Draco closed his eyes.

"I didn't want to be a death eater."

"Can you explain from start to finish the events that took place tonight?" The dreaded question. Draco sucked in a breath before his tongue decided to speak for him.

"The Dark Lord is taking refuge at the manor. All the kids of death eaters who had reached sixteen were meant to be branded with the mark, but none of us had any say in if we wanted it or not. Blaise, Pansy nor myself wanted anything to do with it, but we were forced due to our bloodline and family tradition. When we got down to the meeting, it was revealed that not only had my father disappointed him, but he somehow figured out my alliance had changed and I no longer wanted any part in his stupid clan. My punishment was banishment from both sides in the worst way; tainting my blood with werewolf venom and turning me into a monster. Right as he was about to do it, Potter, Weasley and Granger somehow materialized from thin air, and no I don't mean apparate, They appeared out of thin air and stopped them, where a giant fight broke out. Blaise and Pansy helped me away from Fenrir, but in the chaos of the fight he caught up to me and ripped open my chest. Directly after we all aparated into a field, and after it was discovered I was bitten, we ended up here." He took a deep breath, his silver eyes piercing into Remus's soul. There was a stagnant chill running through the large dining room, the tension so thick it could be sliced through with a knife.

"That…really happened…" Tonks said quietly, chewing her lip. Remus walked over to her, cupping her hand in his and laying it on her lap, stroking the top of it with his thumb. Mad-eye stood up, limping over to the crippled teen.

"Well, that's that," He gruffly said, "Obviously the little ferret is telling the truth, and as much as I don't want the little buggers here, we have no choice in the matter. Our numbers are dwindling, and we could use all the help we could get." Bent down, getting nose to nose with the young Malfoy. "I will say this. The second I hear any rude comment about anyone, or a single slur come out of that little mouth of yours I will have you thrown out, and then you will actually be rejected by everyone. Is that clear?" Draco swallowed hard, trying to remove the lump in his throat and appear braver than he felt.

"Crystal clear sir." He tried to keep his voice from shaking, failing to do so. Mad-eye nodded his head, turning to Pansy and Blaise.

"Same goes to you two. Not a single slur." The two nodded, looking at each other wide eyed in fear. "Good. Now, everyone off to bed. We have a lot to discuss tomorrow and you need to be alert. Specially you Weasley boys, you have a habit of falling asleep at meetings." He made 'shooing' motions with his hands. Slowly the dining room emptied; each groggy step slower than the last. Draco looked at the clock, it was almost four in the morning, and for the first time he felt just how exhausted he actually was. His lids began to droop when another man approached him. Through half lidded eyes he spotted a mop of red hair.

"There's more of us working for this side than you think. He was wrong when he said both sides would reject you. Only the side filled with hate would. My name is Bill Weasley, and like you, I too was bitten by Fenrir Greyback. Remus and I will help you control this, but starting the next full moon you too will transform. We have a potion, that helps you keep coherent thought in that form, but we don't know how well it works with newborns." He turned to Remus, tipping his head and looking around the now empty dining room. "Goodnight, see you all at the meeting tomorrow." He turned and calmly walked out the door, heading to his bedroom. Remus and the six teens remained.

"Now for sleeping arrangements." He said with a yawn. "Each room holds four beds. Hermione, do you mind if Pansy takes one of the empty beds in your room?" Hermione nodded with a smile, looking over at the girl who blocked multiple spells saving her life earlier.

"She saved my life tonight. She is more than welcome to stay with me." The girls smiled at each other.

"Great. Now, Harry, I know you won't mind at all, but Ron, if I place Draco and Blaise in the extra two beds in your room is there going to be any trouble?" Harry had to stifle a laugh as Ron wrinkled his nose.

"I still don't trust or enjoy their company, but its all we have left and Harry calls the shots anyway. There won't be any trouble there." Remus smiled sadly.

"Then it's settled. Now get to bed, we have a long day tomorrow and we don't need a bunch of over tired, grumpy teenagers." He turned to walk out the door, leaving the six alone. Harry motioned for the three reprieved almost death eaters to follow him.

"Things can get pretty hectic around here sometimes, just to let you know." Harry said while they were walking. The three nodded.

"I'm not going to lie," Draco said with a laugh that couldn't be identified as either humorous or defeated, "I'm terrified of Mad-eye." Harry, Ron and Hermione quietly laughed.

"You get used to him honestly. He scares most. Its just how he is." Nearing the hallway containing their bedrooms, Hermione motioned for Pansy to follow her into the first door.

"This will be our room, its spacious and theres a trunk where you can put whatever belongings you are able to grab in." She warmly smiled at her, turning her head to the four boys opening the door across the hall from them. "Goodnight boys! See you in the morning!" She hugged Ron and Harry, stopping at Blaise. She stood awkwardly for a moment before extending her hand. The corner of Blaise's mouth rose up.

"Forget handshakes Granger," He said, pulling her into a hug, "We are allies now, and it's time to start repenting for the evil we were brought up on." Her smile grew as she looked over to Draco, who meekly put out his hand.

"It's nothing against you…but I need to adjust to all of this before the friendly embraces become a thing with me." He sadly smiled, almost looking disappointed in his insecurity. Hermione took his hand and shook it, getting a weird look from Ron.

"Take the time you need. I understand how strange this night must be for you, joining ranks with who you were brought up to despise." She turned and walked into the bedroom, a smile on her face. Pansy Gave all the boys a small hug, lingering on Draco for a moment, whispering something in his ear. She also whispered into Harry's ear when she embraced him.

"Give him time. Tonight was very traumatizing for him, and even if he never agreed with his father's prejudices, its still going to take a bit for him to truly open up to you. Just remember that and be patient please, you can't see it, but I've known him long enough to know hes really trying." She gave Harry a quick squeeze before turning and disappearing into her room. The four boys looked at each other, confusion written all over their faces.

"Well that was weird." Blaise said, looking at Ron.

"What did she say to you two?" Ron asked as they entered the room, sitting on their beds.

"She just told me to open up and that even though I was conditioned to hate you, I know I truly don't and need to try my best to fit in and not cause any arguments. Or some shit like that." Draco said, laying down on his bed and yawning. "She's always been wishy washy like that. What about you Potter? I saw her stop on you too." Harry removed his glasses as he settled under the sheets.

"She just told me to give you time and that you would adjust. Nothing too serious." Blaise snorted, laying his head on the soft pillow.

"She's a weird one, that's for sure." The boys agreed, turning out the lights. After a long, eventful night sleep came to them blissfully, the four boys almost instantly falling asleep when their heads hit the pillows.

* * *

"How is your bed Pansy? Comfortable enough?" Hermione asked, setting Crookshanks on the end of her bed and crawling under the covers. Pansy exhaled as she settled in.

"Its perfect. Thank you." She was quiet for a moment, and Hermione could tell there was something on her mind.

"Is everything okay? Well…I mean as okay as they can be?" She asked. Pansy shrugged, playing with a strand of her black hair.

"I was just wondering how you guys knew about the situation with Draco." Hermione blew out the candle lighting the room, engulfing them in blackness.

"Well after divination class that day Trelawny had the premonition, we were walking down the hall and heard her explaining it to Dumbledore and kind of caught it from that. She wasn't very clear, didn't say how or who, just that he would be punished on the full moon. So, when the full moon came we went there and hid, waiting for the vulnerable moment before it happened to attack." Pansy could be heard shifting in her bed.

"But her predictions are almost always wrong. What if we really had been there to accept the mark and she wasn't right?" Hermione quietly laughed.

"We thought that through many times before. If worst came to worst we would have just aparated out of there before anyone saw us. But Harry insisted she did the same thing to him when Sirius got into Hogwarts, and that was true so he figured that this one had to be true as well, which it was. We didn't expect you and Blaise to be there, or even be on our side so that was a nice bonus."

"You actually think we will be a good addition to your order?" She asked.

"After seeing the way you guys fought to protect friend and past foe, I would be a fool to say you weren't." She yawned, the exhaustion finally catching up to her. "Lets get some sleep." Pansy yawned as well in agreement.

"Goodnight Pansy."

"Goodnight Hermione." It was small, but little did Pansy know, the simple use of her first name left a smile on her face as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Morning came much to soon for the exhausted teenagers. The sun began to shine through the windows, illuminating the bedroom and shining directly on their faces. Draco stirred, opening his eyes half way due to the blinding lights. For a moment he forgot where he was, feeling a foreign material on his skin.

"Damn sun…" A voice grumbled beside him. He whipped his head to the side, spotting Ron sitting in his bead rubbing his eyes. The events from the night before came flooding into his head, and he grimaced as he felt the bandages tugging on his open wounds.

"Sleep okay?" Harry asked through a yawn. Draco simply nodded, his voice failing him.

"I bet you a galleon the girls are already awake and busy doing work." Ron said with a smirk. Harry laughed.

"Just take the galleon. Hermione has never slept later than we have." He tossed a coin over at Ron, who beamed as he put it in his pocket.

"Where is Zabini?" He asked, looking at the fourth empty bed in the room.

"He never sleeps in. He's usually up before sunrise. Probably out with the girls and everyone else." Draco said, making his bed.

"We should probably get down there to begin our work for the day. There's a lot to do here and we have three new people to explain it all to." Harry said, making his way to the door. The two boys followed him back into the dining room from the night before, the smell of cooked food making their stomachs growl. As they entered, they saw Hermione, Ginny, Pansy and Mrs. Weasley setting out plates, a huge breakfast of eggs, biscuits, pancakes and ham sitting in the middle, waiting to be consumed. They looked up, smiles on their faces.

"Just in time! Good morning boys!" Mrs. Weasley said with a warm smile. She motioned for them to sit, as the rest of the residents taking up Grimmauld place entered the dining room.

"You always do such a splendid job Molly. You too girls!" Remus said, taking a seat. Everyone followed suit. They began eating their breakfast in silence, enjoying the perfection of their meal. Tonks was the first to speak.

"Did everyone sleep okay?" She asked, taking a drink of juice. "We have a busy day today!" Everyone nodded.

"Wonderfully my dear." Remus said, shooting her a smile. Her cheeks went uncharacteristically pink.

"We all slept good, thanks for asking." Ron said through a mouth full of biscuit. Hermione rolled her eyes, opening her mouth to speak as the door burst open, Mad-eye walking into the room and taking a seat at the head of the table.

"Now, lets get down to business." He snapped. The table shot their heads in his direction, all form of conversation stopping.

"So thanks to Malfoy, we know where the dark lord is staying, but with him, Parkinson and Zabini going rogue, we don't know if he will stay there now. I plan to send some aurors out there today to scope it out. The address, if you don't mind." He snapped at Draco. Draco picked up the quill and wrote it down on a piece of paper, passing it back to the intimidating man.

"Well, that's one part down. How have the recruitments going?"

"Well, we haven't heard much. Neville says he's keen to start training, as well as Luna and a few others. We still have a lot of owls to send out." Harry said, adjusting his glasses. Moody nodded, turning to the Slytherin trio.

"What about you? Know anyone who might want to fight against the dark lord?" Pansy scratched her head, thinking.

"I know a few people who might, but I would have to talk to them. Owls might be complicated, seeing as almost all the people we know have death eater parents, but if we could visit them…"

"Absolutely not!" Molly said, putting her hands down on the table. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that is!?" Pansy jumped back, surprised in the force of the soft looking woman.

"Mother…try to ease in on the mothering with the new guys. They aren't used to your dragon mode yet!" Fred said, walking in and scooping up a biscuit, followed by George who did the same.

"Sorry we're late, slept in a little bit too long I suppose." George said, taking his seat next to his brother. Molly looked at her twin boys, a scolding look in her eyes.

"I'll be easy with them for now, but with you two it's a different story! You need to be more responsible!"

"Yes mam, we know." They said in unison. Moody slammed his cane into the ground, silencing everyone.

"If you are done with your banter, I'd like to continue." When no one said a word, he cleared his throat. "So what you are trying to tell me is owls will be intercepted, so the only way to recruit anyone would be to talk to them in person? Do you have any in mind Parkinson?" She nodded up and down.

"Well I know Theodore Nott doesn't want anything to do with it…" She continued to list off many names of Slytherin students who didn't want their mark, as well as one Hufflepuff.

"There's a lot more than we originally thought." Tonks said, looking up to Remus.

"With all that's been going on, the mark ceremony isn't going to take place until after we are all at Hogwarts. None of their parents would be stupid enough to keep them home and raise suspicion, so the perfect time to talk to them would be after our return." The group sat silently for a moment, thinking.

"That does make more sense, and keeps you out of danger when you do it." Draco looked over to Harry, wincing as his bandages pulled.

"What about that little army you were making last year? Is that still a thing?" Harry smiled, part of it being reminiscent, part of it being at the fact Draco made a contribution.

"Well yes and no. We all still make plans and practice, but we don't do meetings anymore. All of them are fighting with the order when the time comes." Draco nodded, showing he understood.

"Well, that's that. Lets get to work then. We have a lot of preparations, and I'd like a list of all those names Parkinson, plus anyone else you might know. We need all the people we can get." He hobbled out of the room, followed by the rest of the residents. Just as Draco was out the door, he felt a tug on his arm. He turned sharply, startled, and was looking into the face of Tonks.

"Can we talk alone for a moment?" She said, pulling him back into the room. He nodded a meek reply. Once everyone walked out, she closed the doors behind him.

"I just wanted to say, I'm so proud of you. Going against your family for what you believe is right can be the hardest thing anyone could ever do." She had to stifle a laugh as he rolled his eyes.

"But how would you know? Isn't your whole family fighting for the same side?" She openly laughed at his comment.

"Oh yes. My mother and father. My father is a muggle named Ted Tonks. My mother is named Andromeda Tonks, originally known as Andromeda Black." He thought for a moment, when the realization came crashing into him like a punch in the gut.

"Andomeda Black…as in my mother's sister?" Her smile grew as she nodded her head. "So you are my cousin?" Again, she smiled huge, shaking her head up and down and giving the young Malfoy a bone crushing hug.

"Welcome to the family!" She said, turning to walk out the door. He stood there stunned for a moment. "Well…are you coming?!" He shook his head and followed her out the door, ready to begin the days work, relishing in the fact that his whole family wasn't evil, and he wouldn't lose everyone for switching, instead gaining a member. Her words echoed in his head, making his heart feel warm.

 _Welcome to the family_

* * *

 _The eve of Draco's first full moon…_

Draco began to adjust to life with the order quickly after Tonks revealed their familiar heritage to him. For the first time in his life, he felt warm, safe and…happy. For the first time in Draco's life, he was happy. Pansy and Blaise got along well with the order, Pansy slaving in the kitchen with Molly, Hermione and Ginny, Molly taking over as a mother figure for her. The two got along so well she even got her own Weasley knit. Well, all of them did. Pansy's a pale red with a gold "P" sewn into it, Blaise a royal blue with a silver "B" and, of course, Draco's an emerald green with a silver "D." A year ago he wouldn't be caught dead in anything other than the finest materials available, but when she handed him his own Weasley knit, his smile was genuine, and he slipped it on, giving Mrs. Weasley a kiss on the cheek and thanking her. It had become his favorite article of clothing. Draco slipped into his sweatshirt-the manor tended to be a bit chilly, even though it was the middle of summer-and headed out of his shared room and into the dining room for their evening meal. His stomach had been doing flips all day. He knew what would happen once the sun set, and he was terrified. The flesh that was torn from his torso had mostly healed, but long, garish scars replaced the wounds. He couldn't look at them.

"Draco, you aren't eating again. Is it nerves?" Pansy rubbed his arm. They had been getting quite close since their escape from the manor, her being the one person who brought comfort to him.

"You know me so well love." He sadly laughed. "Yeah…I'm pretty nervous. According to Remus and Bill they keep a potion stocked that lets them keep their coherent thoughts while in form…but it might not work on me since this is my first transformation. I…" He stopped a moment, sucking in a breath of air that almost got stuck in his lungs. "I just don't want to hurt anyone." She pulled him into her. Normally he would have shrugged her off, but today he leaned his head on her shoulder and let her massage circles into his back.

"They have a special room…you can go into it. It's empty and we can lock the door if the potion doesn't work. There's no window. You won't hurt anyone. I promise." He lifted his head, smiling at her. "There ya go! First real smile of the day!"

"Well…you have a way with cheering me up." Her cheeks went pink as they both returned to their dinner, the sun setting slowly beyond the horizon. As the plates were being gathered up, Bill and Remus approached Draco, a goblet in their hands. He was handed one, it looked like it was full of wine. He looked up at the two, confused.

"You are still a little too young to drink, but we like to mix the potion with some wine. It makes the taste better and can help you relax…" Remus looked out the window once again, the sun almost set. He looked at Draco and nodded, and the three werewolves tipped the glasses to their lips, drinking down the wine with the potion. The red wine was stronger than any wine his parents ever had, and the goblet full left his insides feeling warm.

"Let's get him to the room." Bill said, a sad smile on his face. The group consisted of the six teens, Bill, Remus and Tonks. They walked down the hallway, pictures staring back at them. One of them made a horrible noise at Draco, who promptly looked away from it.

"I don't like that one. He always makes noises at me when I walk by." He whispered to Pansy, who giggled.

They reached the room that was Draco's safe haven for the night. They entered, and then it was time to wait.

"There's about five minutes before the transformation will start. It will be painful, I am not going to lie to you. But you get used to it. When you start feeling a prickling on the back of your neck, that will tell you its time to relax the best you can. Theres no fighting it." Bill said, patting Draco on the back.

"Now say your goodbyes for now, we will wait outside for him. If you have coherent thought, howl twice, Then someone will let you out. If we hear just one long howl, we will know the potion didn't work on you and we will leave you in. Got that?" Remus said. Draco nodded.

"Good luck…mate." Ron said. Draco smiled.

"You just call me your mate, Weasley?" He said. Ron laughed.

"I suppose I did."

"And I suppose I don't mind being your mate. As long as you don't mind being mine." The two boys laughed for a moment. It took weeks, but they finally began to get along as friends.

"Good luck Malfoy. Remember, two short howls." Harry adjusted his glasses.

"You bet I will Potter. And you will be the first I go after." Hermione walked up. Their thing since that first night was a simple handshake and a smile. But today when he shook her hand, he pulled her in and gave her a hug. She was so in shock when he let go she was frozen in place.

"Malfoy, what was that?" She asked.

"That was a hug Hermione. I thought you were the brightest witch of your age." He winked. She walked back with Harry and Ron. Remus and Bill nodded a silent good luck while Tonks ran up and hugged him.

"You got this cuz!" She shot him a thumbs up and walked back with the rest. Last but not least was Pansy, who looked the most worried out of all of them. She wrapped her hands around his neck, embracing him tightly. When she pulled away, he could see small glittering tears trying to come out.

"Come on Pansy…don't do that. I'll be fine. Remember? You told me that at supper." He placed his hands on her arms.

"I know…" She sniffed, trying to hide her embarrassment, "I just don't want to see you in pain is all…I care about you more than I think you know…" He lifted a hand from her arm and put his finger to her lips, quieting her.

"No Pansy…I know. Trust me…I know. I care about you too, and that's why I have to be in this room. Time is running out though, I need to lock myself in. If I must stay here for the night, I'll see you in the morning." She looked into his silver eyes and before she knew it, his lips were pressed into hers. It was soft and sweet and over to soon. "Get back to the others now." She turned to walk away and before she was half way down the hall he yelled after her,

"I care about you too! Probably more than YOU know." She disappeared, leaving the three wolves standing in the hallway. Then he felt it, the prickle on his neck. He ran into the room and the adult males shut and bolted the door. His whole body was on fire, he felt his bones cracking in places they shouldn't crack, pain seared through his skull and down his hands, he opened his eyes a brief moment to see two large and clawed paws where his hands used to be. His spine bent downwards, so he could no longer comfortably stand on two legs. He felt his face breaking apart, it felt like some troll was ripping his skull in two, trying to escape. Before he couldn't take the pain any longer it stopped. He looked around the room a few times, and after a moment he realized he still had his coherent thoughts.

"Woo…"

"Woo…" He made two small howling noises and the door was open by Tonks, who came in.

"Wow Draco! You make a beautiful wolf!" She said, pulling a mirror over so he could see. He was in awe, his coat was the purest white he had ever seen, with bright, wide emerald eyes."

"He looks a lot like the wolf from our old folklore tale book." Fred said to George, who nodded.

"A white wolf shall aid the hero in victory." They looked at each other, and then at Draco.

"Harry's the hero." Fred started.

"Draco's the wolfy sidekick." George finished. Molly slapped them both on the head.

"Off to bed with you, give the poor boy some space." She looked at the three wolves, a chestnut brown one, and a rusty red one. She walked over to the red and scratched behind his ears.

"You three off to bed as well! Sleep this off!" They nodded and walked down the hallway to their rooms. Draco roamed the hallways for a moment after the two older men went into their rooms, he noticed the girls room was open. He couldn't help it but curiosity got the best of him and he walked in, starting the three girls.

"Well, I guess the potion worked." Ginny said, pulling her blanket up to her chin. Pansy jumped off her bed and wrapped her arms around the wolves neck, nuzzling into his fur.

"Hes so soft! Oh my beautiful wolf." She kept saying while she stroked his fur. He cocked his head towards her bed, signaling she get to sleep. "Right…we have a busy day tomorrow." She crawled back into bed, laying her head on the pillow. Draco walked over to her and pressed his snout on her cheek, leaving a dog like kiss or lick in its spot. She laughed as he exited the room and went into his, jumping on his bed and curling up.

 _Maybe this wont be so bad after all…and when the final battle comes, this form can be very handy._

He looked up at the moon through the window, the big, beautiful, full moon. The moon he had conditioned himself to hate ever since he was bitten. So much had changed in his life in a month. He went from being a snobby, hateful prat into an understanding, caring, warrior of the light, and a werewolf, he even started developing feelings for his female best friend. Thing's weren't as bad as he thought they would ever be. As he drifted off to sleep, one thought kept playing over and over in his head.

 _Sometimes Darkness, can show you the light._


	3. Just Like You

A/N: The last part of this story is going to be done in a different way. Since two songs inspired this part, i've tied the lyrics to the song "Just like you" by three days grace into the actual story instead of posting them first, and then there will be an ending song instead. If you enjoy PLEASE REVIEW! let me know what you think!

WARNING: Violence. Alot of it.

Enjoy!

* * *

Draco Malfoy knew a lot of things, he was brighter than most gave him credit for, and if he knew anything, he knew he was terrified to return to Hogwarts. Dumbledore was dead, and it was only a matter of time before the Death Eaters took over Hogwarts. The first few months would be normal, but he knew what their plans were, and despite almost begging for the school to be closed, his pleas fell on def ears. So here he stood, at the entrance of Kings Cross, waiting to board the Hogwarts express. Another thing Draco Malfoy knew, was that he had become quite good at judging when the full moon would be, and when to take his potion. He knew that being a werewolf and having this potion wasn't that bad, almost like being an unwilling anamagi, since he could keep his coherent thought. He knew the transformations were still as painful as ever, but he knew what to expect. He also knew tonight fell on the full moon. He fumbled with his robe sleeve, nervous as ever. He knew he was a coward, and the thought of all the students see him transform made his stomach turn. This was the day he had been dreading since he was initially bitten. They boarded a train, securing a secluded compartment in back. It was a bit cramped with the six teens in there, but they made it work. The awkward silence was almost too much to handle, so Ron spoke.

"I see your wearing mum's knit again. She's really glad you like it. Like Harry and Hermione, shes basically adopted you as another child." Draco laughed, thankful for the comment that stopped the silence.

"Kind of like how muggle women adopt every cat they see?" He was hoping that wasn't a harsh comment, he was still learning of muggle customs, since he had grown up being taught to hate them. Luckily everyone started laughing, and he let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding. Hermione said, through a giggle,

"It is like that now that I think of it. We are Molly's cats!" The group laughed again, Draco included. Things quickly got serious again when Draco looked out the window.

"How am I going to get in without anyone seeing me…" Pansy put her hand on his knee in a friendly gesture. He placed his hand over hers and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Harry cleared his throat, nervously wringing his hands together.

"Well…I've never told you, but you know how you said we appeared from thin air back at the manor? Well there were barriers making it so you couldn't apparate in…correct?" Draco nodded, running his hands down Pansy's hair. "Well, we did it with this." He pulled out the cloak.

"What the hell is that ugly thing?" Blaise asked, his eyebrow raised. Harry stood up, holding the cloak and wrapping it around him, disappearing into thin air. Blaise, Pansy and Draco's eyes widened.

"This…its…" Draco couldn't finish, his voice shaking too much.

"How did you get the cloak of invisibility?" Blaise asked in awe. Harry took the cloak off, placing it on his lap.

"It was in my fathers possession before he died. Dumbledore passed it to me first year. Its how I've been able to get around without being seen so easily."

"Makes a lot of sense. So we are just going to put this on Draco and sneak him in basically?" Pansy asked, snuggling down closer to Draco, who finally just wrapped his arm around her pulling her in close.

"That's exactly the plan." Hermione said, giving the other girl a wink. "And another part of the plan. For now, we can't let students know we are working together until you are able to figure out who wants the mark and who doesn't. So when we leave the train you go ahead of us, and Draco follow them under the cloak. Just stay by Pansy and Blaise and try not to let the cloak fall." Blaise looked at Hermione.

"Sounds like a better plan than any. None of us know how much time we have before the death eaters take over. The ceremony is in two weeks, so I'm going to make a guess and say within the next two months. That gives us plenty of time to figure out a strategy." Pansy lifted her head, looking at the looming sun.

"We also need to learn how to do the patronus charm…"

"Yes, I've spoken to McGonagall about this whole scenario, shes given us access to a room to practice after lessons. We can start tomorrow." Just as Harry said this, Draco began to thrash painfully, his face turning into a large snout with giant teeth, his soft hands into large, gnarled claws. His spine transformed, forcing him into a hunched position as the rest of his body became covered in fur. Once he had finished his transformation he looked at each of the five people he shared a compartment with, promptly jumping back into his spot and curling up half in the spot, half on pansy who scratched behind his ear.

"See Draco? It's not so bad being a giant wolf. You get to have relaxing scratches." He nodded his head, nuzzling into her lap. She lovingly smiled at the giant dog in her lap.

"He's lucky to have a girl like you Pansy." Ron said, almost surprised at the words that flew out of his mouth.

"What do you mean Ron?" She asked, planting a kiss on Draco's furry head.

"Well…I mean, I grew up with a brother who was bitten. Everyone ran from him. He was so lonely for most of his time until he met Fleur. At least Draco has someone who loved him before AND after his transformation. You didn't run. I find that to be very…er…respectable." Ron stumbled over his words, making the teens giggle once again. The train began to slow down to stop, they were at Hogwarts. Harry quickly slipped the cloak over Draco, concealing the young wolf.

"Now remember, walk ahead of us, as if nothing changed over the summer." Harry said, ushering the three out of the compartment.

"This should be interesting." Ron said, scratching his head. Hermione exhaled, seemingly nervous.

"I hope this works and the cloak doesn't fall off."

"I just hope they find more people to fight on our side." Harry said, exiting the compartment. "Come on, lets get in and get this over with."

* * *

The sorting ceremony was short as not many people wanted to send their kids back to a school that would most likely be a battle ground. They were the smart ones. After the ceremony, McGonagall walked up to Harry, Ron and Hermione, worry on her face.

"Please, come to my office. Bring along the others. We have some business to discuss. Harry nodded, looking over to the Slytherin table. He luckily caught Pansy's eye and motioned to McGonagall, who was walking out of the hall, and she got the hint. She elbowed Blaise, who was talking to Crabbe and Goyle, and told him they needed to go. The pair stood up and walked out, Harry hoping Draco was following them. After they made their exit, Harry, Ron and Hermione stood to leave as well. They made their way to the phoenix statue, where McGonagall was standing with Blaise, Pansy and hopefully an invisible wolf. She muttered the password and motioned for them to come in.

"Make yourselves comfortable." She said, sitting behind her desk.

"Where is Mr. Malfoy?" She asked, crooking an eyebrow at them. Draco shook, knocking the cloak off revealing himself. McGonagall was taken aback when she saw the beautiful snow white wolf.

"So the rumors were true. This must have been part of the premonition…" She trailed off, looking down. "Well when walking back keep him concealed, even though theres been a new potion created, which he obviously used, theres still a stigma about werewolves, added to the stigma of his family name as well, he doesn't need anyone harassing him." She took a sip of tea before continuing. "So, your owl made mention of patronus training for the students who have death eater parents and don't want to join. I'll let you use the transfiguration classroom after lessons. Is that okay with you?" Harry nodded.

"Sounds perfect to me. Pansy, would you like to explain your plan?" She nodded, looking the professor in her eyes.

"Well…see we aren't revealing that we are fighting with Harry just yet, but talking to as many death eater children as we can, seeing which side they are fighting on, or if they don't want to join or even people who want to be neutral. We are trying to keep anyone who wants it safe." McGonagall nodded, a small smile creeped up on her lips, a smile of approval.

"Well, how much time do you think there is?" She asked, adjusting her glasses. Blaise looked down, shaking his head.

"We aren't so sure. I know the ceremony is being held in two weeks, so I am anticipating two months at most, but we aren't so sure." McGonagall exhaled sharply.

"Get to your dorms and get some sleep. I'm going to owl some aurors, talk about preparations." She waved them goodnight as they exited the office. Once they were gone she said to herself,

"I really hope they are right."

* * *

The night was sleepless for Draco. He wanted to get revenge, and he knew how he wanted to do it. He would let his animal side out and rip them apart. He had these thoughts often, and despite it sounding sweet as chocolate in his mind, the thought scared him. He didn't want to be a killer, but he knew he _had_ to be. It was time to step out of his cowardly shell, and defend the castle, his name, and the real friends he had. He stretched, enjoying having bare skin as opposed to the fur he was becoming accustom to. He quickly got dressed and lazily dragging his feet down to the great hall. Just outside the doors, he was stopped by Crabbe and Goyle, who had dark expressions on their faces.

"Look who decided to show up." Crabbe said, shoving Draco in the shoulder. Goyle laughed, a deep, sickening sound.

"Where were you last night? Prowling the grounds for a nice meal?" He snickered. Draco, shoved past them and into the great hall.

"Piss off." He growled under his breath. "You don't even know the half of what I've been dealing with. Mind your own business." He didn't realize they followed him in until a hand swiped him off the ground by the shirt, holding him up so the whole school could see. And they did, all eyes were on the trio of old friends.

"We have ourselves a werewolf in the castle." Goyle yelled, laughing.

"This is what happens when you betray the dark lord!" They laughed, throwing him to the ground. They both kicked him as they were walking to their table, yelling 'traitor' as they passed. Pansy ran up to him, helping the coughing boy off the ground.

"Are you okay?" She asked, pulling him off the floor. He coughed a few more times before answering her in a small voice.

"I'm fine. But now we know where they stand." She nodded her head.

"But we've gained a few already who are going to join us for patronus lessons later. Theodore Knott, Millicent Bulstrode, Astoria Greengrass, Emelia Bagdon, and Clark Glasglow." She said. Draco looked at her, his eyes full of admiration. He slipped a quick kiss onto her forehead, putting his arm around her as they walked to the table to join Blaise, who was also being shoved on by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Leave him alone, fatasses." Pansy said, pulling her friend up from the table. "Come on, lets go where we belong." She said, motioning to the Gryffindor table, where Harry, Ron and Hermione were saving them seats with a smile. The word 'traitors' was shouted after them as they walked across the great hall to join their real friends.

"So, tweedle dee and tweedle dum are obviously not on our side." Hermione said, taking a sip of orange juice. The three nodded.

"Definitely not. But we have a handful of Slytherins, a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw so far. They will be coming for lessons later. You can meet all of them then." They finished their breakfast in silence, anticipating the events that will take place later. For the first time, Draco felt like he had a purpose, a real reason to live, and it was such an overwhelming feeling he couldn't describe it. He was breathless, but in such a way that his heart beat in his chest, and his excitement couldn't be contained. He smiled, a genuine smile, and nothing would make him feel empty again.

* * *

"Expecto Patronum!" Draco yelled, the sweat pooling on his forehead. He didn't know why he couldn't get it. A small rabbit came out of the Hufflepuff's wand, a peacock out of the Ravenclaws, even Blaise was able to conjure up his, a majestic tiger, ferocious and beautiful as it whisped around the empty classroom.

"Think of something happy Draco." Harry said, walking over to him. "What's your happiest memory?" Draco thought for a moment, and a sigh of defeat left his lips.

"I don't know. I'm trying to think of something, but everything in my life so far has been so superficial. None of it was real happiness, even if at the moment I thought it was." Harry tapped his wand on his chin for a moment.

"Just think as hard as you can, and try again." Draco grabbed a memory, he wasn't sure it would work, but he decided to give it a shot.

"Expecto Patronum!" He yelled again. A wisp of white smoke came pouring out of his wand, forming into a large wolf. He was in awe as he looked at the beautiful thing he created. Just then, another wolf approached his, this wolf a female, and they rubbed their faces together like mates do. He looked at the stream and traced it back to the wand of Pansy, who looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"It's…so beautiful Draco." She said, choking back a tear. He walked over to her, planting a kiss on her lips.

"They say matching patronuses show true love of a person." He whispered to her. Her tears were freely falling now, and he took his thumb and wiped them off. "Don't get all whishy washy on me now Pans." She laughed, calming herself. Harry walked over, a giant smile on his face.

"So, how did you do it? What was the memory?" Draco looked down, a smile on his face.

"Well…it wasn't really a memory. More of an…event. I thought about finally finding where I belong, and how welcoming everyone was. When Molly gave me the knit, when I found out Tonks was my cousin and although I've been a stuck up prat my whole life, I was welcomed with open arms and called Family. When I let Luna make a fool of me and wore her flowered crown around all day. When I finally hugged Hermione and her face looked hilariously confused, when I Kissed Pansy for the first time. That's what I thought of. The first time in my life I ever felt happy." Harry patted him on the back, a giant smile plastered on his face.

"I don't use a real memories either. More feelings. So I get where you are coming from.

* * *

 _Two Months Later_

"The war is coming." Harry said, his expression grim. Pansy Twirled her hair in her finger nervously, leaning into Draco.

"But we aren't ready! We are so outnumbered! There's no way we can beat this." Ron looked at the floor, attempting to hide the fear in his eyes.

"If we are meant to lose, we will die trying. We have run out of time. It's time to fight. If we go down, I hope it's not in vain." He held Hermione close.

"We can win this. This isn't the attitude we should be having right now. We will fight as hard as we can, no turning back now." Just then, an explosion could be heard from underneath them.

"It's time." Harry said, standing up. The others joined him as they made their way down to the great hall. Spells were already flying inside the building, blasting out windows, knocking the chandelier on the ground, the sound of shattering glass was deafening.

"Harry watch out!" Blaise yelled, taking the spell instead. He writhed around on the ground in pain as they watched, feeling helpless. When the Cruciatis curse was lifted, they looked into the eyes of wormtail, who evilly grinned at them.

"What a pleasant surprise to see you. How's that wolf blood treating you?" He asked Draco, laughing.

"Good, I'm actually due to change soon, so you might want to leave lest I tear out your throat with my own teeth." He lunged forward, knocking the older man on the ground, his wand pointed in his face. "Or maybe I'll just kill you now for all you have done. Take your pick wormtail, no matter what you aren't getting out of his hall." He yelled in pain as his transformation began.

"Get..outside…help…the others…" He painfully gasped out as his body transformed. Pansy helped Blaise up, following Harry, Ron and Hermione out onto the grounds where the rest were battling. Transformation complete, he barred his teeth at the stinking death eater who was shaking underneath him.

"Please…Draco. I always watched over you. I didn't want the Dark Lord to do this. Please…" He didn't finish. Draco sank his teeth into his throat, tearing it apart. When he lifted his head, blood dripping from his chin, he saw the lifeless eyes of Wormtail, torn apart on the floor. With a satisfied howl, he ran outside to join the rest who were battling. The first thing he saw was bodies, a lot of them, lifeless on the ground. He spotted Ron, Ginny, George and Molly, all huddled, crying. He walked up to get a closer look, and felt his heart drop. Molly was holding Fred in her arms; he was dead. He lifted his head and howled to the sky, the pain he felt was unbearable. He rubbed his nose on his fallen friend, but when he looked up all they saw in his face was anger and hate. Molly patted his head, tears streaming down her face. He looked up; thankful he did. The death eater who presumably killed Fred was circling in, ready to finish the rest of the family. He howled once more, jumping over the mourning family, landing on top of the death eater. He had no time to speak, Draco sank his teeth into his arm, knocking his wand out of his hand. The man began trembling as Draco tore into his stomach with his claws, biting into his neck, ripping him open. He took all his anger out on this one man and when he finished he was unidentifiable. He nuzzled Molly's cheek, accidently getting blood on her. She wiped it off, whispering a small thank you as she cried over her son. She stood, an anger in her eyes he had never seen before.

"Kill my children will you?" She yelled as Bellatrix ran towards them, her wand raised straight for Ginny. Molly stepped in the way, raising her wand as well.

"Not my daughter…you bitch!" She yelled, firing a shot at Bellatrix, turning her to dust. She had a satisfied smile on her face behind her tears, and Draco nodded his head, running over to Pansy, who was fighting off a hoard of Death eaters along side Blaise and Hermione. He lunged into the group, tearing and slashing apart the ones that were missed by spells. His white coat was slowly becoming stained with crimson. Then he spotted him, the most evil man he had ever met. Fenrir Greyback, as a wolf, came lunging towards him. He jumped, catching him mid air with a large clawed paw to the face. He tore across his snout, long, garish cuts appearing across it. He fell to the ground, face to face with Draco/

 _So this is what it comes down to._ He telepathically sent to Draco.

 _I'll kill you tonight. Make amends for all the lives you ruined._ Draco responded, snarling. The two wolves collided once again, paws swiping the air, hitting bodies. Draco suffered a large gash in the side, but it didn't stop him. His adrenalin was pumping, and he got up from the ground, stronger than ever, and managed to get Fenrir on the ground. He swiped across his chest, a deep wound appearing near his heart. The blood began pumping out fast.

 _This is for my mother_ He slashed again, making an X across his chest, the wolf tried to escape from under him with no success.

 _This is for Harry and the others_ Another slash, this one into his stomach, his intestines exposed at this point. Fenrir couldn't even try to move at this point.

 _And this…this is for me and Bill and all the other lives you've ruined_

He tore out his neck, just as he had with wormtail. He looked up, watching the life leave his eyes until he was dead. Rain began to fall, washing the blood away. He looked up, Howling loudly, still on top of the dead wolf. He stepped aside, and noticed the sun trying to peek over the horizon. He had to get into the castle and get his wand and clothes. He sprinted as fast as he could to the castle, and down to the dungeons, his transformation back following close on his heels. The second he got into his dorm, he began to transform back. He got dressed as quick as he could, grabbing his wand off the table and sprinting back down to the battleground. What he saw made his heart stop. Harry was lying on the ground, the death eaters on one side of him, the others on the other side. He walked down and stood next to Neville, who looked as if he was fighting tears.

"Is he…" Draco asked, dreading the answer. Neville swallowed hard, suppressing a sob.

"Yes…we lose Draco. He's dead." Draco couldn't believe it. The boy who lived, the wonder child he hated for most of his teen years, dead. It just couldn't be. He shoved his way through the crowd, finding Hermione openly sobbing into Ron, who was also crying. He saw Pansy and Blaise, Pansy on her knees, covering her face with her hands. He wrapped his arms around her, and she stood up, burying her face in the crook of his neck. He rubbed her hair, fighting his own tears.

"Draco…we lost. They…they killed Harry." Blaise choked, a tear falling from his eye. Then he heard it, a voice he never wanted to hear again.

"Draco…come. You can redeem yourself if you just come join us. Join your family." Lucius's stoic voice could be heard. He looked up, into the face of his father. "Come Draco. We can get you treatment for your disease. We can help you if you just join us." His blood boiled over. He let go of Pansy and walked forward, hearing the crowd of students and Auror's gasp behind him. Lucius had a look of triumph on his face, that is, until Draco opened his mouth.

"You know. It would be easy for me to just walk away from the losing side, wouldn't it?" He stepped into the middle of the two groups. "I could be mean, I could be angry, I could be fake and I could be stupid. I could be cold, I could be ruthless, I could be weak, I could be senseless." He took a breath, looking down at the body of his comrade, his friend, and a little hope was restored when he saw his eye twitch. He looked back up at Lucius, whose hopeful look was starting to dim. "You thought you were standing beside me, you were only in my way. I finally figured it out. You did nothing for me but raise me to be a monster. I won't be a monster. You thought you were there to guide me but you were only in my way, you're wrong if you think I'll be just like you!" He shouted, grabbing Harry's wand and tossing it to him as he was getting off the ground. Harry stood on his feet, standing next to Draco.

"Thank you!" He said, pointing his wand at Voldemort, their wands clashing in a bright string of red and green. Draco pointed his wand at Lucius, who in turn raised his.

"So this is how it's going to be, Son against Father." Draco held his ground, raising his wand a bit higher.

"I suppose so. I won't let my Mother be controlled by you, abused by you any longer. This ends now!" He shouted, as a green light shot out of his wand, hitting his father directly in the chest, killing him instantly. The rain fell in sheets as he let his arms drop to his sides and he fell to his knees. He had killed his father. Narcissa ran to him, embracing her son.

"Thank you…" She said, holding him closer as his tears began to freely fall. She looked up at Harry, who was struggling against Voldemort. "Harry needs help." She stood, pulling Draco up with her. They walked over to him, wands out. Draco looked behind him, willing his new friends to join. Luna, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Blaise and Pansy all joined, followed by Ginny who stood at his side, linking arms with him. All of a sudden, everyone was behind them, giving their power to Harry. Patronuses began to dance in the rain, attacking the dark lord directly. Draco took Pansy's hand in his, and their wolves ran towards Voldemort, knocking him off balance just enough for Harry's spell to knock into his chest. With a great white light, Voldemort burst into flames, turning into nothing but ash. He was gone. The dark lord had been defeated. The death eaters slowly began to escape, their numbers small after the battle. Draco sank to his knees, tears in his eyes.

"I…I killed him." He stuttered, trying to hide his pain. His mother and Pansy both kneeled next to him.

"It needed to happen. He couldn't keep controlling people the way he did. He was an evil man, and…I'm proud to say my son was Brave enough to stand up to the man he feared most, and came out on top." Narcissa rubbed his back, rain washing the blood away from his skin.

"You were brave Draco, without you…we wouldn't have won." Harry said, extending his hand out to help out his friend. He smiled at him, raising his wand in the air, a faint light on the end of it. Draco stood next to Harry, hand clasped around Pansy's, and raised a light as well. Pansy and Blaise raised theirs next, followed by Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Narcissa. Soon, everyone began to follow suit, their wands lighting up the dark, rain soaked grounds.

 _I helped save the wizarding wold._ Draco thought to himself. A smile of relief spread across his face. He did it. He finally felt as if he redeemed himself for all the evil he was brought up on. He pulled Pansy closer, kissing her on the temple.

 _I guess there really can be miracles if you believe._

* * *

 _Many nights we've prayed_  
 _With no proof anyone could hear_  
 _In our hearts a hopeful song_  
 _We barely understood,_  
 _Now we are not afraid_  
 _Although we know there's much to fear_  
 _We were moving mountains_  
 _Long before we knew we could..._

 _There can be miracles_  
 _When you believe_  
 _Though hope is frail_  
 _It's hard to kill_  
 _Who knows what miracles_  
 _You can achieve_  
 _When you believe_  
 _Somehow you will_  
 _You will when you believe_

 _In this time of fear_  
 _When prayer so often proved in vain_  
 _Hope seemed like the summer birds_  
 _Too swiftly flown away_  
 _Yet now I'm standing here (now I'm standing here)_  
 _With heart so full I can't explain_  
 _Seeking faith and speaking words_  
 _I never thought I'd say_

 _There can be miracles_  
 _When you believe (when you believe)_  
 _Though hope is frail_  
 _Its hard to kill (Its hard to kill)_  
 _Who knows what miracles_  
 _You can achieve (You can achieve)_  
 _When you believe_  
 _Somehow you will_  
 _You will when you believe_

 _When you Believe - Prince of Egypt soundtrack_

The end


End file.
